clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anonymous
Anonymous is a terroist group. Using bots called "Anons", they raid and terroise anywhere. It's part of the CP Raider Alliance. No one knows who leads Anonymous, hence the name. Bots can be shut down by EPF agents or banned by moderators. Owning, selling or making any "Anon" bots will result in a massive fine or two years in jail. Background No one knows who founded or created the group. The EPF have classified all infomation about them, and the only creature who can overturn that, Professor Shroomsky, refuses to. ---- *However, the PSA have nonetheless revealed some infomation about Anonymous: ---- ACP, UMA and Nachos went on a hunt for "Anons". They managed to find and disable one with the help of the EPF. They also found a penguin, who works for Anonymous. He's being questioned by Star Force. The EPF have warned civilians about the threat of "Anons". A special programe called Operation Anon Watch was released recently to get neighbourhoods to set up a Anti-Anon group, which is designed to take down and destroy "Anons". A group that pretends to be "Anons" is called Penguin Pranksters. Anti Weirdoligy Recently, they've gone against the Cult of Weirdoligy. They often protest against them. It is currently questioned whether the Constitution of the United States of Antarctica or the Bill of Stuff All Penguins Should Have allows extreme protesting (like Freezeland does). Also, the old bots are being "lost", and real life penguins wearing masks have replaced them. Some bots still remain in the group though. Anonymous have even posted videos on PengTube. Operation Chainlaw St Halle Hotel Raids Anonymous have raided the St Halle Hotel several times, claiming that it wasn't a true hotel and it didn't lead to the idea of modern hotels. They claimed that they con innocent creatures into paying money to stay at the hotel forever and that they keep on paying. Eventually, they'll go into a life of crime just to pay the fees. However this is not always the case; sometimes it's raided for fun. The first raid was the Great Hotel Raid 2006 where Anonymous bots disguised as Dark Penguins wearing a grey suit and other associates blocked the entry to the pool, formed Naughtzee like symbols and flooded the entire hotel with apple juice. Anonymous VS. Hans Tunna Anonymous arn't evil though. They've done good before. An example was when they raided the adelie penguin supremist house, Hans Tuna, vandalised and wrecked his house twice. Hans said that he working on a house when three individuals wearing black hoodies knocked on the door four times. When Hans opened the door they took out baseball bats and Snowball Guns and wrecked the entire house. More then joined in. It happened again. Hans appealed his case in a district court but the judge was an anon and gave him no compensation. Walrus Association? Walrus claims that they are part of Anonymous. Documents in the Walrus Warehouse say so. However documents show that Anonymous doesn't like the Walri, saying that "the walrus crime ring are a few rotting bones", that "documents destroyed are remade by those sink kabobs", "that they named it after their leader" etc. Many have changed their mides about Anonymous, describing them as freedom fighters against evil armies. Others still list them as terrorists, eventhough they haven't done anything to the innocent except for the weirdolgists (or are they evivl) and the St Halle Hotels. Involvment Anonymous is part of the CP Raider Alliance, a group that raids Club Peenguin Island. The PSA have reprogramed "Anon" bots to work for good. Only a few have been reprogramed, and often, they never work when reprogramed. Trivia * ACP have listed them as "a threat". * Anonymous is assosiated with the Walrus Crime Ring. See Also Category:Evil Armies Category:Groups